


What-Chat?

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes and Technology, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Cell Phones, Clint Has Issues, M/M, Old Men and Phones, Papa Clint Barton, Snapchat, Snapchat Issues, Stark Tech, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has Issues, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: “It’s called Snapchat,” Steve had it too and it was funny the first time he learned that the mirror was a camera and he could take pictures like that. It was like seeing an old woman playing with a portable knitting bag that you didn’t need to drag around. His expression was ‘This is knew’, ‘how’s this even real?’, ‘the world’s come so far in 70 years’ ‘Howard made a flying car and now theirs phones that have camera from the front?’ ‘Sorcery’. It was seriously funny.“What chat?” Bucky replied with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/gifts).



> It was there, just waiting to be written. Seriously, you can imagine Steve being all '"OMG is this even real? How?"' when he first finds out that you can use a camera on yourself and take a selfie.
> 
> If you can't see the photos, here:   
> [Bucky's](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/368039134159437834/421315912541536266/f5e21b8ef04329fcc9673ee69d163fa5.png) and [Clint's](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/368039134159437834/421315868207611915/cbdf406211d065b17cde03a2325b2a44--jeremy-lee-renner-famous-people.png)

A hot, steaming coffee, that was all he really wanted. And the love of his life was currently empty of the coffee beans, which meant, he had to go into the rec-room’s kitchen where he was sure Bucky was hanging out with Steve, maybe Tony too.

The guy was… he was sort of cool. Too quiet and depressing in a few ways. He glared and scowled and stayed silent a majority of the time and snuck around without even realizing. Hell, he snuck up behind Clint one day and even he didn’t know. He turned around to see tall, dark and moody standing there staring at him. To say he shit his pants was an understatement. He’d been way more cautious after that. It wasn’t technically his fault, Bucky couldn’t really remember how to human properly, but he’d been learning.

There was a threat about Tony making him a bell after the last few times he’d snuck around. Imagining the Winter Soldier with a cat bell around his neck was too funny.

Clint pouted for a moment before making his way back to his bedroom to grab a shirt. He couldn’t have care less that he was planning on wearing his pjays up to the rec-room, and everyone else probably wouldn’t have cared either. So after getting his hands on one of his Green-Arrow shirts, it’s a great tv show, don’t judge, he made his way towards the elevator.

“Rec-room, Jarvis,”

“ _As you wish, sir_ ,” the AI replied calmly and the box started moving, the pressure getting heavier a little as it went up. Only a few floors, a couple of seconds, and the doors opened to a little hallway leading into the room itself.

And Clint frowned at the hysterical laughter, obviously Stark by the sounds of it. He had that sort of obnoxious laugh that sounded a lot like his ‘ _my ribs hurt, I’m about to die_ ’ laugh. And this was the latter, so whatever made him laugh, must’ve been pretty funny.

Clint casually made his way into the room, his eyes only taking a glance to where Tony was actually doubled over on the sofa, Steve and Bucky sitting on the other couch, looking over something in the ptsd riddled soldiers’ hands. Whatever it was, that must’ve been the cause, because Steve was laughing too, clearly trying to hide it and the other guy didn’t look amused at all. He was glaring at something, scowling like it just insulted his mother or whatever. He was clearly… not amused.

Clint tried to look as unaffected as ever as he walked over into the kitche-

“I hate this century,” he heard Bucky growl lightly, his teeth clenched. It sounded distracted, so the guy was still messing with whatever was in his hands. And the archer took a few seconds to pause and look over his shoulder as he stepped into the clean kitchen. Tony was still practically dying on his seat, Steve had a hand over his mouth, trying to hide the beaming grin and Bucky was glowering at a phone, a really updated one by the looks of it, Stark tech too.

He kept glancing over, keeping the smile off his face from the contagious laughter from Tony himself. His laugh was tugging at his lips and it was gradually getting harder to hold it back, only years of training making it so it went unnoticed.

“Sonofa- Fuck,” the man growled as a weird ‘ _eeeewww_ ’ sound came from the device, a sound of something falling and it sounded weirdly like Flappy Bird. That god awful game that almost had Clint shooting his own phone after he continuously lost. He got good after a couple of hours, went way up and nearly reached over a thousand points after hours and hours of playing. It was fun until he lost so far into it and then he’d lost his cool, losing right at the start.

“I give up!” the man suddenly announced, putting the phone on the table a little harder than was necessary before dropping back into the couch with crossed arms and a sour look on his face. Tony went into a whole new session of laughing, higher pitched and even louder, eventually tumbling off of the sofa and landing face down while he was still in hysterics. Steve looked just as in pain to hold the laughing in as he did guilty. And he looked insanely guilty, feeling bad for laughing or grinning at him in his time of ‘ _I hate this fucking device, keep it away from me_ ’ need.

Even Clint had to admit that this was funny, but he wasn’t being a jackass about it. He was being a _polite_ jackass.

He grabbed a second mug and went about making two cups of coffee. Tony and Steve already had one while Barnes only had a glass of nothing, it was empty. So, coffee times two was happening. Clint filled the mugs to the brim, two sugars in each and left them black as he sturd and picked them up, heading over to the table before placing one in front of the soldier, getting an indirect glare in response, obviously the look wasn’t for him, but the phone that was still lying there on the table.

“You need to cool your jets, Terminator,” he gestured at him with a nod and turned to Tony and Steve. “And you guys need to start him off with something simpler and less rage-inducing,” he reached forward and put his own cup down and sat on the edge and corner of the couch closest to Bucky. He grabbed the phone in exchange for the coffee, having put it down first and switched it on, flicking the lock screen before going through the apps. The games specifically. And he was sure that Tony had a hand in choosing most of them because there was a lot of games that could easily piss someone off. Flappy Bird, Temple Run, Angry Birds, Twist, Plants vs Zombies, Slither, Race Moto. Minecraft-pocket edition and Pokemon GO was there too. Tony was up to date on games and the popularity, but they clearly weren’t meant for a guy like Bucky. Minecraft, not so bad, but the rest… even Clint couldn’t keep his cool with a majority of these. Well-.... Angry Birds was only fun because he got to break things and throw birds that made funny sounds.

“You played all these yet?” he asked casually as he took another look through the list. He waited before glancing over at the man, noting the caution and faint tension in his shoulders while his arms stayed crossed.

“No, only Temple Run, Twist and Flappy Bird,” just the way he said it made it sound like hated each one. Clint eyed him for a moment and then turned to the phone, suddenly getting an idea before going into the app store and tapping a few keys to search for what he was after.

“Out of these, I recommend Angry Bird. You have launch these little, pissed off birds from catapults towards these wooden planks that’re holding other caged birds,” Clint laughed a little as he found the app and installed it. “It’s pretty fun, I’ll show you in a sec, but first-,” he paused and shifted closer, opening the app as soon as it was ready. He handed the phone over, Bucky’s brow creasing at the screen. Thankfully, they were angled so Clint could see what he was doing and he pointed out a few things as he gingerly typed into the boxes that popped up. Funny thing was, he had to pick a year that made it so he was 29 again, because it wouldn’t go as far back as Bucky actually was. 99 wasn’t an available age. He didn’t seem bothered by it.

“What _is_ this?” the man asked as everything finished up and Clint reached over to skip the tutorial.

“It’s called Snapchat,” as soon as he’d said it, Tony groaned and turned away, standing up to leave. He never liked it unless Pepper was the one playing with it. He’d photobomb her every chance he had because he couldn’t photobomb anyone else. Steve had it too and it was funny the first time he learned that the mirror was a camera and he could take pictures like that. It was like seeing an old woman playing with a portable knitting bag that you didn’t need to drag around. His expression was ‘ _This is new’, ‘how’s this even real?’, ‘the world’s come so far in 70 years’ ‘Howard made a flying car and now theirs phones that have camera from the front?’ ‘Sorcery_ ’. It was seriously funny.

“What chat?” he turned to him with a frown, like he just said something in a foreign language that even _he_ didn’t understand.

“Snap.Chat,” Clint said slower, pronouncing his words properly. “It’s a thing to take pictures and send them to friends with a comment of tiny emoji-... tiny face pictures with different moods on them, I’ll explain those later,” he waved off and reached for the cellphone again, Bucky letting him grab it and he waited for a moment while the archer set something up.

“‘Kay, smile,” he requested as he directed it up and turned it towards the soldier. And to his surprise, Bucky _did_ smile, and that did something to him. He felt a warm flutter in his chest at just seeing the curve in his lips, and it grew hotter when he brought up the feature on snapchat he’d been looking for. He took the picture with a chuckle and handed it over, holding back the bark of laughter that wanted out at seeing his eyes widen and his eyebrows crease. “By the way, adorable,” he pointed out and got comfy on his side of the sofa.

“Ho- how did… why do I have dog ears and a snout?” he eyed the picture oddly and then tilted it his way when Clint inched closer from his lounging position. He tapped on the screen where his face came up and brought up a row of bubbles with different pictures.

“I used _this_ photo filter. There’s a ton of features to play with,” he smirked and leaned back again, near the coloured window that Tony put up a while ago. On the other side was the kitchen. He went to take a gulp of his coffee, groaning lightly at the taste and warmth and the kick that instantly sharpened him up.

He glanced at Bucky, watching as he messed with the thing and then aimed it at him, turning almost completely around for a good angle. He shifted his thumb, telling Clint he just took the picture and he moved, the soldier turning the camera around to show him what he’d done.

“Oh my god, I look fabulous,” they were totally ignoring the looks they were getting from Steve and Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> What d'you think? :) This was really fun to write.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you can't see the photos, here: If you can't see the photos, here:   
> [Bucky's](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/368039134159437834/421315912541536266/f5e21b8ef04329fcc9673ee69d163fa5.png) and [Clint's](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/368039134159437834/421315868207611915/cbdf406211d065b17cde03a2325b2a44--jeremy-lee-renner-famous-people.png)


End file.
